


Intel in a High C

by JustKindaHere



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/M, drunk, flirt, guinness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKindaHere/pseuds/JustKindaHere
Summary: Silus has new intel for Faumeo but decides to unwind first with a few beers.





	Intel in a High C

The door opened with a pleasant chime of the bells and a cool breeze as it drifted in. 

> “Welcome to the Salt and Pepper Diner.” Faumeo said pleasantly, turning towards the door, “Oh it’s you Silus.” 
> 
> “Don’t sounds so disappointed. I got some intel you might like.” Silus responded with his usual Irish accent as he walked in and took off his coat, “but first, I’ve had a long day traveling and could use a good fuckin’ beer.”
> 
>  Faumeo sighed and eyed the manilla envelope he set on the table next to him, “let me take that off your hands then so you can relax.”
> 
> ”Not a chance in Hell girl.” Silus said swatting away the hand she stretched toward it, “This is my responsibility until I hand it off to you so get on with my Guinness.”

Faumeo let out an unhappy huff of air but went to get his beer. She could always make him want to give it to her but he could always tell when she did and his Irish temper outweighed whatever emotion she put on him. After a few months of being his handler she figured the fastest way was just to get him his beer. 

Returning with his beer she eyed the enveople again, wondering what kind of information he had. He drained almost the entire glass and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

> “This is the good shite. Not like the piss poor excuse they have up in New York. Now if you want the really good stuff, go to Boston. Only thing close to proper beer here in the fuckin’ USA.” Silus rambled looking at the glass appraisingly. 

New York then, that would be interesting. Faumeo’s hands itched to see what was in the envelope so she went to get him another beer, hoping he would get smashed fast and give it to her. 

Of course that was not the case. Hours and beers past closing he did not seem any less sober than when he first walked in. 

> “Hey, you’re french right?” He asked, tipping back his latest beer.

Faumeo nodded.

> ”Right, so can you do the things all those French girls do?” He asked with an attempted eyebrow wiggle.

So he was drunk. He only tried to flirt with her when he was, as he said ‘proper shite-faced.’ 

> Faumeo smiled indulgently, “if by that you mean can I poison you and make it look like a heart attack then yes.”
> 
> Silus laughed, “Are you sure you’re not a little fuckin’ Irish cuz your temper could rival my ma.” He drank another offered beer, “I know. I’ll serenade you. No one can turn down a proper Irish shantie when sung right. And lemme assure you girl, I’m a fucking saint.” 

He hiccuped and started singing in a boisterously loud voice about how in love he was with a mermaid but it could never be.  Faumeo was not impressed. 

> Silus watched her as he sang and frowned, “Are you fucking kidding me? That was the shite. Fine. Some pansy-arsed opera then?” 

Much to Faumeo’s dismay, he started singing in a perfect Italian soprano. 

> “ENOUGH!” She shouted, “You’re wasted so just give me the envelope already!”
> 
> Silus stopped singing and chuckled, “Alright girl. Just for you though.” He finally handed her the envelope and gathered his coat. “See you next time.” 

As soon as Silus walked out the door, Faumeo locked it and tore open the envelope.

> ”Well this is a surprise. Suzie Q is on the move.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Salt and Pepper diner is from a John Mulaney joke. This is my first time writing an Irishman so I’m sorry if it’s not quite right.


End file.
